


5 Times Alec earned a kiss on a cheek + 1 time he kissed Magnus back

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Humour, M/M, happy boyfriends, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: 5 Times Alec earned a kiss on a cheek + 1 time he kissed Magnus back, like the title says.Cue: lots of fluff, humour and love





	5 Times Alec earned a kiss on a cheek + 1 time he kissed Magnus back

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I'd give this 5+1 things a try, I hope it turned out okay lol.

**1**

''Okay, how do I look?'' asked Magnus, who was trying out a new outfit that he had bought earlier that day. He went to the mall with Izzy for a little shopping spree and the two of them went all out. Now, Alexander had the privilege to see Magnus strut those clothes around his loft and he was living for it, because Magnus looked great in everything. Especially the last pair of leather pants that he had on currently and Alec was drooling when Magnus turned around. They hugged all of the right parts, especially his ass and Magnus cleared his throat when he saw that his boyfriend was drooling. ''Darling, my eyes are up here,'' said Magnus and winked.

“Oh, um, yes, right,” whispered Alec and forced himself to look up, but his eyes travelling down to Magnus’ _assets_ and it amused the warlock to no ends. He grinned and then bit into his lower lip as he slowly went closer to his boyfriend, who was now standing up as he wanted to get a better look at it. Or even better, a _feel_ wouldn’t-

“Alexander,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec finally snapping out of it as he looked Magnus into his eyes and he smiled. “Okay, we get it that you like the pants,” said Magnus and winked. “What do we think about the shirt, though?” he asked and Alec looked down at the shirt, which was quite extra. It was black, with dark blue sequence.

“It’s awesome,” said Alec as he didn’t really know what else to say and he then arched an eyebrow when he saw the pout on Magnus’ lips and he narrowed his eyes. Right, his boyfriend wanted more than just a word and he sighed. “You know I know shit about fashion, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “But you do look amazing in it, beautiful,” said Alec and then his eyes sparked up. “You look amazing and beautiful no matter what you wear though,” he said and Magnus took in a deep breath.

Magnus didn’t say anything for a little while, because he was too choked up. Lately, Alexander was more out spoken about his feelings and Magnus still wasn’t used to it. Mainly because he always almost had a mini heart attack when Alexander would tell him he was beautiful. Now, Magnus knew he was a snack… no, more a whole meal, but just a word from Alexander made him weak in his knees and Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on Magnus’ face.

“What?” he asked.

Magnus didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. Instead, he just leaned closer, placed a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, whose eyes widened and he gently touched his cheek after Magnus pulled back. “I’ll go try out a new outfit,” replied Magnus with a whisper and Alec smiled happily.

* * *

 

**2**

“What’s this?” asked Magnus as he came into the kitchen. He had just came back home from a house call from one of his clients and found Alexander in the kitchen, serving them dinner. “You cooked?” asked Magnus and looked around the kitchen for evidence of cooking, but found nothing. Alexander already cleaned up?!

“Of course not,” said Alec and snorted. “It’s take out,” he explained. “I can’t cook, but I can at least heat the food up and serve it on the plates and make it all fancy,” he then said and pointed to the table, which Magnus only noticed then. There was a little candle in the middle of it and he placed a hand over his chest. Was Alexander planning a romantic dinner for the two of them? Now that was just so adorable and precious of him that Magnus couldn’t handle it.

“You prepared us a romantic dinner while I was out?” asked Magnus in awe and Alec proudly smiled.

“Yes,” said Alec and smiled when he looked at Magnus, who was happily admiring the dinner table and he then went closer to Alexander, sighing happily as he then gently bumped Alec’s shoulder and he gave him a little wink. “Pretty romantic of me, isn’t it?” asked Alec proudly. Oh, Magnus’ cock side was rubbing off of him, making Magnus grin.

“Very,” said Magnus. “You never stop surprising me, Alexander,” commented Magnus and then shook his head, crossing his arms on top of his chest and then wanted to help Alec with serving the food, but Alec just told him to sit down and wait for the dinner to be served. Magnus blinked a few times and ducked his head down, smile on his face bright enough to melt all of the ice bergs of the world.

“You’re so sweet, Alexander,” said Magnus and leaned closer. There was a smug look on Alec’s face and he leaned closer to Magnus, who happily placed a kiss on top of his cheek and Alec sighed happily, watching Magnus go over to the table and he wasted no more time, serving the food and thus their little romantic evening was in full start.

* * *

 

**3**

“Someone please save me,” whined Magnus as he threw himself onto the couch and looked over to Alec, who was sitting next to him and was reading a book. Amused, Alec closed the book and arched an eyebrow. Magnus was working on a potion in his office when he suddenly started cursing and whining. Alec didn’t want to disturb, but Magnus came out of his office, into the living room and continued whining, so he definitely wanted to be heard and Alec grinned.

“What’s the matter Magnus?” asked Alec and smiled when Magnus placed his head into his lap and Alec buried his fingers into Magnus’ hair, trying to cheer him up, but it wasn’t really helping. Alec chuckled when Magnus pouted again and then sighed in his own dramatic manner, making Alec grin again, but the look on Magnus’ face told him that he really shouldn’t be laughing. “The potion’s not going well?”

“It was going,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “Until I’ve figured it out that I’m one ingredient short,” he said and Alec only nodded, because he didn’t really understand what the big problem was. Magnus could easily ask another warlock for help, no? Catarina, perhaps? No?

“So?”

“I asked Catarina if she has some in her stock, but she told me that she ran out of it as well,” said Magnus and groaned again. “It’s super rare and guess who’s the one to have it,” said Magnus and his face darkened. The look on Magnus’ face said it all and Alec quite soon realised why Magnus was whining so much before.

“Lorenzo,” said Alec and Magnus whined.

“Yes, that ass,” said Magnus and sat up, looking down. “But I really need it,” said Magnus and shook his head. “The potion needs to be prepared until tomorrow,” said Magnus. “I tried asking Catarina and other warlocks to go ask Lorenzo for some but none of them want to go,” he said and shuddered. “I sure as hell am not going there and-”

“I’ll go,” said Alec quickly and Magnus looked up at him.

“You… you would do that for me?” asked Magnus and Alec started laughing. Magnus was hilarious and he started shaking with laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He literally had told him he would go to Edom for him and _this_ was what got Magnus the most? Him volunteering to go to Lorenzo for him?

“Of course,” said Alec. “I love you so much that I’m willing to visit Lorenzo freely,” said Alec and Magnus felt blessed.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” said Magnus and placed a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, who smiled up to his ears. He really was pretty awesome, wasn’t he?

* * *

 

**4**

“Excuse me?” asked Alec as he was glaring at his father. Magnus was standing behind him and was looking down, while Robert was going at it, bad-mouthing Magnus right there in front of the entire Institute. But Alec wasn’t having any of it. “Magnus is welcome in here as much as anyone else,” he then growled and his face darkened when his father scoffed. “I’m the Head of this Institute and if anyone will be leaving it’ll be you, not any of us,” he said and looked over to his other friends, mainly to Underhill and his boyfriend, who happened to be a Downworlder.

“We had a deal, Alec. No Downworlders in our Institute,” growled Robert.

“No, actually, the rules have changed since I’ve been in charge,” said Alec and gave his father a stern look. “I’m running a new policy. It’s actually no douchebags allowed,” he said and cocked his head to the side, Magnus looking up at him. It wasn’t like the words that Robert had been spewing out bothered him in particular, but they’ve hurt Simon before, who stormed off as he was visiting Isabelle and Underhill’s boyfriend was on the verge of leaving as well.

“You had one job, Alec to-”

“See, there I agree with you,” said Alec. “My one job was to keep the Institute safe from idiots like you and so far my success rate had been quite high,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “I suggest you leave, father, or you’ll be joining our dear friend Raj on the Wrangle islands for some much needed character building,”  said Alec, because his blood was boiling with anger. “I’m not going to stand for your bigoted ideas, father, so leave.”

The look on Robert’s face was priceless and Magnus had a little, proud smile on his face as he was standing behind Alec, trying _not_ to laugh at the older Shadowhunter, because it was so clear to all of them that he was out-numbered. Jace was getting ready to strike as well and Isabelle would probably join them if she wasn’t with Simon now.

“I suggest you leave, Robert,” said Jace, voice cold.

“My friends won’t be spoken to like this,” said Alec. “And especially not your future son in law,” said Alec, pushing his luck even further and Magnus’ jaw dropped. It was then that Robert finally had it enough and walked away. It looked like the meeting wasn’t going to happen that day and Alec was quite pleased about that, because he had never been so tempted before to punch his dad in the face. Magnus was in awe and just as Robert turned around, he kissed Alec’s cheek, who turned to him. “What was that for?” he asked.

“For being an amazing person,” said Magnus.

“All I did was stand up for what’s right,” said Alec. “You okay?” he asked and Magnus nodded, but pointed to the young vampire in the room, who was still in the process of calming down in his boyfriend’s arms. “I swear to God one of this days I’ll burn down the Clave,” grumbled Alec, took Magnus’ hand into his own and went to check up on Underhill’s boyfriend.

* * *

 

**5**

“Um, no, actually it’ll be Bane,” said Alec offended.

“Nuh-huh, I vote for Lightwood,” said Magnus back.

“Bane!”

“Lightwood!”

“Why are you two yelling at each other?” asked Jace and looked at Izzy, who was laughing.

“They’re fighting over whose last name they’ll keep after they get married,” said Isabelle as she was shaking her head. They were hilarious and weren’t even engaged yet.

“But they’re not even engaged yet, are they?” asked Jace in confusion and rubbed the back of his head in confusion and pressed his lips together. “I don’t understand them,” he whispered to Izzy, who was laughing then and she just shrugged. They were hilariously adorable and neither of them were backing down.

“I want to have Bane in my last name,” said Alec and pouted. “Others need to know that that Alec isn’t only Lightwood,” he said and Magnus started laughing, but Alec soon had a _revelation._ “Oh my! How about Lightwood-Bane?!” asked Alec and looked at Magnus, whose eyes widened and he nodded. Yes, that sounded perfect, actually!

“Sounds perfect, Alexander,” commented Magnus and placed a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, who giggled like he was five and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Izzy and Jace looked at each other and just started laughing. Both, Magnus and Alec were dorks, in a good way and they just sighed.

* * *

 

Alec was watching Magnus, sitting on the edge of the bed while Magnus was slowly taking off his makeup, makeup wipes scattered all over the desk and a little smile was on Alec’s lips as he couldn’t look away. First came off the eyeshadow and eyeliner, then did the rest of the makeup. Alec didn’t even know why he enjoyed watching Magnus do this, but he found it special in a way. It was because it was only him that was able to see this side of Magnus, bare-faced, adorable and so soft looking. Soft, kind of a strange word to describe somehow, but it was how Alec felt.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him, looking up at the mirror and he saw Alec staring at him, a little amused grin on his face as he then looked down and happily sighed. He noticed Alexander doing this a lot; just watching him, not daring to move his eyes from him and he felt a little flush coming upon his cheeks, biting into his lips when his makeup was completely gone and he spent a few more moments looking at himself in the mirror.

Alec said to him more than once that he didn’t need makeup to be beautiful and Magnus smiled, gently touching the mirror, hearing Alec standing up as he slowly came closer to him. Without saying anything, Alec slowly leaned down, placing his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and he smiled brightly as he was unable to look away, while Magnus then narrowed his eyes, leaning back against his boyfriend and he chuckled. Alec was just… his chest was exploding with happiness; he was so much in love that it was ridiculous, biting into his lower lip.

“Something the matter with my face?” asked Magnus amused and Alec shook his head. Alec then gently placed his lips against Magnus’ cheek, who let out a surprised gasp and he gave him a curious look. “What was that for?” asked Magnus, but the smile on his face brightened, heart beating faster… much, much faster as he looked at the man he loved.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear, who slowly turned around and sighed happily. Magnus then stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they stood like that for a little while.

“You’re stunning as well, my love,” replied Magnus back and Alec chuckled.

Both of them were stunning, amazing and, oh, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
